


Trisha philips/ De Santa - Alternative Universe

by maura0411



Category: trikey - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Genderbending, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maura0411/pseuds/maura0411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tira de oneshot's sobre Trisha Philips, en un universo en el cual ella es la señora de santa o simplemente estando en el lugar de Trevor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trisha Philips - Post "fame or shame"

el fanfic esta hecho bajo tres perspectivas, primero la de Michael, la de Amanda y por ultimo la de Trisha, el momento en el que esta ambientado es la introduccion a la mision “FAME OR SHAME” mas especificamente cuando Trevor entra luego de que amanda dice “yoga”.

————-

Nada era peor que ese momento, lo supo desde que la volvió a oír su burlona voz “¿alguien dijo yoga?”, hace tanto tiempo que no había escuchado esa voz. Hace tanto tiempo que no se figuraba más a Trisha Philips…

En su tiempo Trisha fue la mujer más psicópata que hubiese conocido, sin embargo también la había conocido mejor que nadie, Trisha era como un animal salvaje, cuya correa del cuello tenía su nombre y en el reverso con letras nítidas “propiedad de Michael Townley” todos los que les habían visto pensaban que habían salido o que eran novios, por sobretodo porque Trisha así lo permitía, ella soñaba con ser la chica que él quería. Incluso luego de conocer a Amanda y casarse con ella, Trisha seguía revoloteando por su lado, no importaba cuantas veces él le había roto el corazón de maneras que pensaba que así podría deshacerse de ella, jamás pudo.

Y problemas desesperantes necesitaban medidas desesperadas.

Quería tener fe, en que la “muerte” era lo mejor, que ese animal salvaje necesitaba ser liberado y que la correa del cuello debía de ser eliminada, ella se recuperaría con el tiempo, conseguiría un chico que amaría como se merecía y sería feliz.

Pero verla ahí parada viéndolo a los ojos con una mezcla de tristeza y furia era suficiente para darle a entender que no era así. Trisha era muy diferente a lo que el recordaba. Tenía un aspecto familiar, pero más acabado, podía ver las marcas de edad, el color amarillento de sus ojos que le daba la información de que había vuelto a meterse en las drogas, el olor que despedía era algo desagradable, podía ver que sus manos tenían rastros de sangre presuntamente ajena y las ojeras de sus ojos eran llamativas. Trisha había empeorado, el animal salvaje que había abandonado le había encontrado y no se veía para nada feliz…

“Michael…”

———————————————-

Veía con asombro a la mujer enfrente de ella, incluso en la prudente distancia, su cuerpo volvió a temblar, Trisha Philips, el monstruo que deseaba su lugar les había encontrado…

“Amanda…” tembló ante la mención tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, una parte de ella estaba asustada porque era normal sentir miedo de un monstruo y por otra parte, era karma “¡es tan bueno VERTE! ¡Solías ser más gorda! AHGSDFFAWS ¡bonitas tetas falsas por cierto!”

Karma… todo era por el karma… sabía que ese monstruo tenia sentimientos por Michael, y sintió satisfacción al presumirle el hermoso anillo que se deslizo por su dedo cuando Michael la eligió en lugar de ella, aunque fuese porque se quedó embarazada.

Luego de eso, pensó que al fin jamás vería a Trisha detrás de su esposo, ella se confió hasta tal punto que no le importo engañar a Michael luego de que este fingiera su muerte, ¡EL ERA EL PÉSIMO MARIDO! ¡NO ELLA!

Pero a quien quería engañar, Michael era un lujoso capricho que amaba tanto pero quizás no mas que al dinero que este poseía, Trisha lo sabía y recordaba la amenaza antes de casarse con Michael.

“MAS TE VALE VALORAR CADA SEGUNDO PERRA… “

Hace tiempo que esa amenaza le pareció insustancial, pensaba que esa mujer había muerto… lo pensaba… y ahora volvía a tener miedo…

—————————————————————————-

Todo el mundo le temía… nadie la amaba, miro por toda su vida la felicidad en manos de terceros, observándola queriéndola para sí misma, pero siempre se alejaban.

Era como ser la única en el jodido mundo a quien la felicidad jamás le saludo, si bien creía que había encontrado a la persona correcta, se daba cuenta inmediatamente que esta no la quería.

Lo más cercano a la felicidad había sido Michael…

Ella hubiese sido cualquier cosa solo para obtener un poco del amor de este hombre, el único hombre que no la veía como un monstruo. Que la veía como a una persona, una persona que había pasado por cosas malas, y que le había dado una nueva vida, no la mejor por cierto, ¡PERO POR FIN CREÍA QUE ALGUIEN EN ESTE ASQUEROSO MUNDO LE QUERÍA!

Su “y vivieron felices para siempre” jamás llego, pensó que incluso si no lo poseía para sí misma podría conformarse con tenerlo cerca, no importaba si otra se había convertido en la Sra. Townley con tal de que Michael pudiera abrazarla ella se sentía feliz.

Mataría a todo el mundo si Michael así se lo hubiese ordenado…

Pero lo que jamás hubiese hecho seria alejarse de él…

Debía de suponer que él intentaría hacerlo, alejarla de si, cuando “murió” una parte de ella se fue con él. Y seria hipócrita decir que había resucitado al ver a Michael otra vez.

No… no lo hacía, la Trisha de hace 10 años había muerto, solo quedaba un ser que era lo más parecido a la Trisha de ese entonces, si antes ella hubiese sido cualquier cosa por el pelmazo que tenía al frente, ahora ya no.

Sus manos estaban que tiritaban y en su mente una voz le decía “matar”, ahora veía las cosas con claridad. Ella no tenía a nadie en el mundo, Michael ya no valía nada para ella…

…

Pero tampoco podía, sus manos temblaban si, su cabeza pedía su sangre por todo lo que le había hecho… pero no podía, era como un jodido SHOCK.

“¿esto no es maravilloso?” le dijo casi involuntariamente.


	2. Trisha Philips/Ron J. (fanfic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> otro capitulo en el cual, trisha no es la señora de santa

Miro hacia el horizonte, Michael y franklin ya la habían dejado atrás hace poco con la promesa de llamarla a ver si podía salir todos en algún momento para divertirse.

Había hecho un buena amistad con franklin adoraba a ese niño como a un hijo, y su relación con Michael… distaba de ser perfecta, pero DIOS como amaba a ese hombre.

Aunque ya no como antes, ahora le tenía cariño, aquello que antes era amor, ya no lo era, después de todo Michael Townley murió y ahora era la mejor amiga de Michael de Santa…

Si, su corazón sufría… si… extrañaría a lo que había sido su primer amor….

Pero sentía que todo estaría bien. ¡Sus nuevos amigos no le abandonarían! Y se sentía tan jodidamente segura de que eso sería así por siempre.

Sintió una vibración en sus pantalones y saco su celular… un mensaje de Ron. ¿Un obsequio?

A veces pensaba ¿Qué diablos tenia este hombre en la cabeza?

“parece tu novio Trisha, me alegro por ti espero que sea así…”

… novio ¿eh?…

Quizás si “el obsequio” terminaba gustándole, quien sabe… quizás terminaría dándole esa oportunidad que tanto Ron pedía…

Era como dijo Michael “ya estamos muy viejos para esto.”

Lo haría, se aferraría a todo lo que la vida le estaba dando ahora, valiosas amistades y un hombre casi tan loco como ella esperándole con un obsequio en su casa…


	3. Trisha De Santa / Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un pequeño Fan fic que hice, sin titulo y algo monse pero teorizando si Trisha hubiese sido la señora De Santa.

Se sentía maravillado con ella, solo la veía a lo lejos todas las tardes mientras recogía a sus hijos, anhelaba que fuese madre soltera.

Ronald era un profesor de comunicación que ya tenia su tiempo de casado con una señorita decente, pero… entrar a la secundaria de los santos fue su error, una de esas tardes vio por la ventana mientras todos los niños se iban a sus casas, pero ella era diferente.

Ella venia puntual a las 2:50, 10 minutos antes de la salida, para recibir a sus hijos, tenia 2.

El mayor que iba en su clase, James de Santa.

Y la menor, solo por un año Tracey de Santa.

El apellido le recordaba a alguien en particular, Michael de Santa era un productor de Cine que trabajaba con Salomon Richards, y que según el propio Salomon, era su pupilo. Un hombre exitoso pensó.

Pero como siempre los hombres exitosos en Vinewood siempre eran unos idiotas cuando se trataban del amor y pensó que esa hermosa dama no era la excepción.

De seguro ese tal Michael no le trataba como se merecia.

El día de las madres fue distinto, pidió que describieran hasta el ultimo detalle de sus madres, aprovechándose de las fechas.

Trisha De Santa Philips.

Ese era su nombre, y (gracias a james) sabia muchas cosas de ella. En particular le sorprendió que describiese tan bien a su madre, poniendo adjetivos como cariñosa y protectora.

Una vez más aprovechando las fechas le pidió a los niños que escribieran sus sentimientos sobre sus padres y gracias a eso teorizo (otra vez, gracias a James) que su padre no era especial, no decía nada asombroso salvo que era un hombre ocupado.

Y tenía una esposa desatendida.

Quería conocerla, ya no le prestaba atención a su mujer, de hecho ya había recibido una amenaza de ella. Pero el en el interior sabía que no estaba enamorado de su esposa, las verdaderas razones para casarse con ella, fueron más las de ella. Él no quería casarse aun.

Así que usando algunas artimañas logro de james fuese castigado y con ello llamaría a su madre para que pudiese conocerla más a fondo incluso si solo era para hablar del niño. Se conformaba con hablar con ella al menos una vez.

Lo que no espero es el tipo de mujer que james tan bien describía era en realidad una mujer muy… impetuosa.

Estaba enojada muy enojada, porque james jamás daba problemas, y eso le resulto sospechoso de hecho fue tan intimidante que no le quedó otra más que confesar. Ella era como un general, james en su sitio solo sonreía y se reía. Como si la justicia divina le llegase a él.

La mujer se fue echa una furia de ahí, aunque pudo ver por cortos periodos que cuando se dirigía a su hijo, su mirada se volvía blanda.

James se quedó de último antes de salir detrás de su madre…

“lo sabía desde el principio Profesor Ron…”

Fue luego después de esto que lo supo. James había sabido todo esto desde el principio, sabia la atención que le daba especialmente, el día de las madres y el día de los padres.

“estamos bien como estamos, aléjese de mis padres, sobre todo de mi madre”.

A veces Trisha se preguntaba como su primogénito podía parecerse tanto a Michael, de hecho no veía en ambos que hubiesen sacado algo de ella aun así los amaba con todo su corazón tano como a su esposo. Pero claro, incluso los niños sobre todo james, no sabían que tan símiles eran a su mamá.

Inteligentes e intimidantes aunque solo cuando era necesario.

Para todo lo demás eran parecidos a su papá.


	4. Trisha De Santa - Aspectos basicos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no es un oneshot, pero son las ideas principales para poder entender mas o menos el universo alternativo, sobre todo al personaje.

* Trisha es menos psicópata de lo que seria de haber pasado por todo lo del Trevor actualmente, sin embargo su carácter sigue siendo especial, y no tolera los extraños a su familia, de hecho si ella no los ah conocido primero lo mas seguro es que los acose para asegurarse que no busquen nada de ellos.

* esto ultimo es la primera razón por la que aveces Michael no se siente con la confianza de llevarla ah almuerzos de trabajo

* la segunda razón es porque hace amistad mas rápido con los varones. y esto le saca celos.

* tiene un arma francotirador escondida en su armario… aunque el arma le pertenece a Michael, ella es quien mas lo usa, aunque solo como “telescopio”

*ah tenido la curiosidad de comer carne humana, pero no paso nada mas de eso.

* es muy protectora con sus hijos, pero por lo general no se mete en su vida, de tal forma que a pesar de que le dolio ver a su hija queriendo ser actriz y a su hijo eligiendo ser abogado, no hiso nada en contra de eso. aunque las cosas cambian cuando hablan de una pareja.

*michael sabe como relajarla, y a pesar de su caracter la quiere mucho, ya que sabe que aun tiene pequeños problemas de abandono que le dejo su madre.

*a pesar de que era una completa salida y pervertida, michael se dio con la sorpresa de que su experiencia en ese ambito era solo para presumir.

* a Trisha no le gusta los Santos, pero lo aguanta por michael y sus hijos.

* Ron, el profesor de james, le ofrece sus servicios como informador de cualquier cosa, sin embargo Trisha solo lo usa para minimeidades que ella no tiene ganas de investigar.

* posee una fuerte amistad con la señora madrazo, diciendole varias veces que ella es como la madre que siempre anhelo tener.

* le teme tanto a los payasos que realmente puede llegar a apuntarles con un arma a modo de defensa.

* cuando sabe que esta completamente sola, por lo usual se deja llevar mas rapido por las ofensas de la gente en la calle, entrado en “rampage”

* le gustaria practicar deportes extremos, pero michael no le permite.

* ella cree que brad sigue en prision, puesto que michael la engaño, el plan de michael era ofrecer la vida de brad como intercambio de su libertad y la de trisha.

* no sabe cocinar.

* posee maquinas de ejercicio dentro de su casa, para mantenerse en forma.

* franklin le cayo tan bien que lo considera su tercer hijo. y es el unico amigo de michael (ademas de lester) que no le molesta que este en casa.

*si algun desconocido llega a casa, ella por lo general desaparece, pero eso no significa que no te este vigilando, sobre todo si es una chica.


	5. Trisha De Santa - Mentiras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fue hecho con sueño, no hay sentido literario aqui, solo sueño y una idea en la cabeza

Michael no era el mejor hombre del mundo, pero para Trisha vaya que lo era, ella no era muy exigente. ¿oh si lo era?

no lo sabia, solo sabia que Trisha era lo que era ahora por sus mentiras, porque ella le creía. sin embargo si el quería que ambos estuviesen a salvo, debía de plantar algunas mentiras.

\- brad estaba estaba prófugo? mentira. posiblemente estaría 3 metros bajo tierra.

\- Que la policía le ayudo? mentira, fue un trato, y no fue la policia, fue el FBI.

\- Que James fue un hermoso accidente?, no… fue planificado. aunque solo por él.

si no tenia a trisha condicionada de esta forma, no podrian seguir, ella no tendria reparos en quedarse en North yankton si asi lo deseaba, tenia que hacer que ella le naciese el irse de ahi. y era obvio como lo lograria.

en lo unico que no mentia es que él realmente los quiere mucho, su familia era su prioridad. sentia que realmente ambos lograron lo que ninguno de sus padres hicieron, una buena familia… si Trisha aveces era un tema aparte. pero lo habian logrado.

lo unico que no penso era en cuando tarde que temprano todas las mentiras le explotaban en la cara. y Trisha se iba enterando de cada una de ellas. al punto de un dia no encontrarla en casa. se habia ido, segun su nota con alguien que estaba segura no le mentiria, aunque sea por miedo.

-

ella por otro lado, Trisha solo miraba al vacio, ya habia llorado todo lo que deseaba, la casa en la que estaba era mas pequeña que la suya pero era mas acogedora, al menos lo suficiente como para quedarse ahi un buen rato. Ron por otro lado solo seguia haciendo lo suyo (acomodandole una habitacion para ella).

Michael le habia engañado.

quizas no con una zorra… pero le habia mentido. durante tanto tiempo.

y el lo sabia! sabia que odiaba las mentiras! aunque no hayan sido de mala fe, aunque sabia de sobra que michael era un mentiroso pero no era porque adoraba mentir, lo hacia para obtener algo a cambio.¡y lo que realmente le enojaba era que buscase algo de su familai! ¡es que el amor no es suficiente!.

a ella le importaba una mierda el dinero. si michael se lo hubiese pedido ella le hubiese seguido. aunque se hubiese hecho la dificil.

¡¿es que ya nadie puede tener ni siquiera la confianza de su esposo?!

y luego de esa explocion de sentimientos… nada.

si michael le habia engañado, y le dolia, porque eso era lo que temia que algun dia michael le dijese que todo lo que pasaron ambos era mentira y que el realmente solo la utilizo para todo.

sin embargo… tampoco es … como si el hubiese dicho eso.

no fueron mentiras de mala fe. cierto. no lo hiso para dañarle, le hiso para salvarle pero…. ARGH! MENTIRAS ERA MENTIRAS! y se encargaria de que michael sintiera su enojo! 

… por un tiempito.


	6. Trisha De Santa - Vecinos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trisha interactua con un vecino que esta interesado en ella.

“oye Ron! no me dijiste que tenias un hijo retrasado!”

Ron miro por la ventana sin entender a Trisha pero pronto se dio cuenta de quien estaba hablando.

“T, el no es mi hij–”

demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba afuera tomando sobre los hombros al chico que habia caido desmayado, de seguro le dio un golpe para que se quedara inconciente. ya estaba empezando a dudar acerca de sus gustos con las mujeres.

“Lo siento tanto por tu hijo retrasado, pobre…” dijo Trisha dejando al chico de rastas en uno de sus muebles, Ron no sabia que hacer, Era cierto que la escena es la que habia deseado por años desde que la vio por primera vez, ella llegando a su casa triste por que su marido le habia sido infiel aunque la situacion era distita a la que se imaginaba.

en primer lugar, no estaba triste, esta molesta y no paraba de quejarse.

segundo, hablaba de cosas que no tenian sentido vinculante.

tercero siempre hablaba como si esteaun estuviera casado, tuviera una familia y ahora le habia puesto un hijo encima, un sujeto que mas conocia como su vecino Wade, aquel niñato que se metia drogas y caia regularmente por su jardin.

pero quizas la parte mas molesta de todo, es que ahora Trisha le atencion a Wade como si estuviera enfermo con fiebre…

no sabia como saldria de esa situacion, nisiquiera sabia que lo que le habia pasado a ese tal Michael de Santa era buena o mala suerte.


	7. Trisha De Santa - Conversaciones madre e hijo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> si Trisha tuviese hijos.

conversaciones madre e hijo.

james: lo siento mamá.

Trisha: ¿que?

james. ya sabes, acerca de papá, es decir seamos serios, yo ya sabia que ustedes eran criminales, pero que papá regresase a eso… te dolió ¿verdad?

Trisha: si, me dolió, porque no me aviso.

James: ya veo.

—–

James. tu y papá no van a hacer terapia ¿verdad?

Trisha: no, no. no la necesitamos, si peleamos ya sabes sabemos como arreglarlo, no soy enclenque.

James: genial, no quiero interceder judicialmente en eso.

—-

James: mamá, ¿sabes porque quiero ser abogado?

Trisha: mmm, siempre te gustaron los libros con MUCHO texto, pero honestamente cuando lo dijiste culpe a tu padre inmediatamente.

James: jaja… no quiero ser como ustedes, pero los quiero conocer, es decir DE VERDAD conocer, que sean criminales no me quita el hecho de que sean mis padres así que verlos desde el lado de la ley me parece una mas cercana opción.

Trisha: en serio?

James: si… de hecho míralo como algo positivo, al menos podria reducirles los años de condena si alego demencia en ambos.

Trisha: jajaja… tan gracioso como tu padre…

—-

Trisha: mi hijo, el futuro abogado, *suspiro* si tuviera amigas, y estas fueran como yo quizás hubiese sido un hazme reír pero dejando eso de lado realmente, me siento orgullosa de ti.

James: ¿que dice la señora Madrazo hablando de eso?

Trisha: dice que hay ciertos documentos que quizas sea mejor no veas…si llegas a leerlos, claro.

James: Cuales?,

Trisha: te lo dire cuando termines los estudios y puedas realmente saber como eludir a un mafioso hijo. 

—

Trisha: así que… hay alguna chica de la cual deba saber?

Michael: nada serio.

Trisha: nada serio?, espero que eso signifique que solo las uses y las botes niño, hay chicas en el vanilla unicorn, muy confiables por cierto, que te harían favores sin el drama de por medio.

James: si… me lo pensare.

—

james: pensé que odiabas a las pros, pero eres la dueña de un cabaret.

trisha: y las odio!, pero es una mejor forma de mantener los ojos en mi propia familia ya sabes… vigilo las amistades de tu hermana, vigilo la lealtad de tu padre, te vigilo a ti. y tengo ojos en cada esquina! las odiaba por eso, pero ahora que yo las controlo, creo que incluso son buenas chicas.

James: asi que esa es la razon por la cual siento el sindrome de persecución otra vez… gracias mamá.

Trisha: de nada. 

—-

Sobre James y Tracey, los hijos de Trisha y Amanda en este AU, NO SON como los que nosotros conocemos (los canonicos). yo veo a James mas parecido a su madre en apariencia con los ojos azules de su padre. es el primogenito y por eso Trisha le quiere un monton… es muy inteligente y a la edad de 7, ya sospechaba que sus padres eran criminales, a pesar de que el unico que seguia en ese mundo criminal solo era su padre. Michael se siente muy orgulloso de su hijo aunque no le hace gracia que su hijo bromeé mucho con meterle a la carcel. quiere mucho a su mama porque es el quien veia a su madre muriéndose de preocupación porque su padre regresase a casa a salvo, y lucir una sonrisa para tranquilizarle a pesar de sus miedos.

Tracey por su parte tiene el cuerpo de su madre pero la apariencia de su padre (cabello largo y negro). igual que sus ojos azules. es la segunda, dos años menor que James. es mas despistada y es muy buena actuando sin embargo esta ideando una forma de decirle a su padre que no quiere ser actriz (como se lo lleva creyendo desde que hizo una actuación en la escuela). sino que quiere vivir al extremo. (hacer deportes extremos) no pasa mucho tiempo con su mamá, porque Trisha le da muchas libertades a diferencia de su padre. pero no significa que tampoco este al tanto de ella y su seguridad. es la princesita de papá.

spoiler: quizás muy pronto las conversaciones que podrian tener michael y su hija.


	8. Trisha De Santa - Hang out - con Michael.

michael: cielo, lo logramos.

trisha: ¿lograr que?, Michael

michael: bueno, lo logramos, es decir, salirnos con las nuestra. ¿lo hicimos, verdad?

trisha: eso creo…

michael: cielo yo, yo eh roto la única promesa que me pediste y quiero disculparme por eso… 

trisha: … ¿en serio?

michael: yo no soy un hombre perfecto, y si quieres el divorcio, yo no te detendré, si es lo que deseas…

trisha: ¡¿divorcio?!

michael: si, ademas de darte tu parte del ultimo robo.

trisha: ¡michael, yo no quiero divorciarme!, ¿quien te dio esa idea?

michael: pero tu dejaste unos papeles en casa, es decir, no estaban ni firmados pero…

trisha: yo no deje nada en casa. de hecho no me lleve nada tampoco.

michael: entonces, maldita sea… James…

trisha: ¿que paso?

michael: una jugarreta de james, entonces, no quieres…

trisha: ¡no!, es decir, me mentiste… me mantuviste oculto lo de Brad, lo de Amanda, lo del FBI, pero de algún modo se que no lo hiciste porque querías deshacerte de mi. yo siempre pensé que el día en que empezarías a mentirme es porque ya no me amabas, y me dejarías o que simplemente todo fue una mentira, eso fue lo que siempre temí sobre nosotros.

michael: te amo, estas cosas, lo hice por ti por nuestros hijos. solo quería darles una vida mejor, lejos de esas cosas del pasado.

trisha: ¡lo se!, ahora lo se, se que lo hiciste porque me amas y querías alejarme de la clase de vida que teníamos, alejarme de los problemas, pero también quiero que entiendas lo que significa la confianza para mi. cambie muchas cosas michael, no tenias que mentirme para que cambiase o para que sea feliz, pero simplemente me mentiste y termine por explotar, una pequeña parte de mi me decía que si tu mentías entonces yo no debía reprimirme mas todas las cosas que deje de hacer por ti.

michael: entiendo, lo siento.

trisha: te amo michael, eso no va cambiar nunca, estamos en esto los dos, ¿no?

michael: por supuesto que si, entonces… ¿volverás a casa?

trisha: si, pero creo que hay que hacer cambios…

michael: ok.

trisha: no mas mentiras… si sucede algo, yo también quiero saberlo. 

michael: prometido.

trisha: y yo prometo decirte cuando algo no me gusta.

michael, entiendo, ahora mismo ¿que no te gusta?…

trisha: la casa..

michael: se mas especifica, mi mente esta volando en varias direcciones ahora.

trisha: la casa es demasiado grande para mi gusto y siempre la sentí vacía, quiero algo mas pequeño… supongo que debí habértelo dicho antes de que firmaras los papeles..

michael: si, hubiese sido mejor… bien, casa mas pequeña, lo haré.

trisha: y quiero que compartamos mas tiempo, haciendo cosas que a mi me gustan, ya sabes, cazar, patinaje sobre hielo, acampar, podemos llevar a los niños, y a franklin también.

michael: esta bien para mi, pero hay que coordinar las cosas, una semana vamonos de caza y la siguiente quisiera que vieneses conmigo al estudio sin enloquecer, salir al cine a ver una de esas “aburridas películas” como tu les llamas pero que a mi me gustan, e ir a un lugar elegante para variar.

trisha: suena bien, ¡suena perfecto!, te amo michael.

michael: yo también cielo.

—————————————————————————————————-

un “corto” de lo que podría ser la conversación entre trisha y michael al finalizar el juego, creo que debo explicar algunas cosas…

\- michael hace referencia al divorcio, porque es un paralelo de la misión “¿alguien dijo yoga?” solo que en mi versión, la misión empieza con trisha y michael peleando directamente, michael se enoja tanto con ella, que el deja la casa enojado, james que ah oído todo, ve que su mama también se va de la casa pero triste. entonces deja los papeles de divorcio en la mesa (esta estudiando abogacía, así que sabe de donde sacar estos formatos), llama a su padre y le hace creer que su madre dejo esos papeles ahí. james se va de la casa, convence a tracey de hacer lo mismo y sorprendentemente convence a Trisha de también hacerlo (aunque de manera que ella crea que es mejor darle un tiempo a michael en pensar lo que le ah hecho). haciendo creer a michael, que esta vez si la había cagado en su relación con trisha.

\- trisha vivió con patricia (que esta en proceso de divorcio de madrazo), durante ese tiempo, que tiene una pequeña pero cómoda casita en sandy shores (por lo de madrazo), ron y wade son sus vecinos y constantemente vana visitar a trisha, es ahi donde conoce a chef, entre otros de los pintorescosa amigos del trevor de nuestro mundo y la insitan a hacer cosas que ella habia querido hacer antes de casarse con michael ser vendedora de drogas, de hecho lo hace tan bien que en poco tiempo ya va ganando terreno localmente, pero al mismo tiempo extraña a su esposo.

\- sobre la mencion de amanda, bueno amanda logro hacerse amante madrazo y encontro a michael, quien en un inicio penso que estaba muerto, se da con la sorpresa que tiene una buena vida, y quiere hundirlo cobrando por su silencio. las pocas veces que trisha la llega a ver, malinterpreta la situacion de extorsion con una infidelidad. 

\- sobre la vida marital de la cual trisha dice que deben de hacer cambios, cuando la familia llega a los santos, basicamente michael busca hacer méritos en la alta sociedad lo que le quita tiempo de caridad con su familia, trisha no dice nada porque lo ama, y sabe que michael adora de pavonearse y en un principio aun le prestaba atención a su familia, pero poco a poco las cosas se vuelven cada vez menos del gusto de trisha que lo aguanta porque sabe que michael va logrando los sueños que siempre quiso y no quiere arruinar eso, pero con todo lo que sucede durante el transcurso hace que trisha explote y vuelvan viejos habitos.

\- james, odia un poco a su padre, como lo hace el james normal que conocemos, pero este tiene mas justificadas razones, y es mas un “hijito de mami” ademas de que cuando era mas joven michael casi nunca estuvo en casa por salir a trabajar (por los robos) el entendía, pero cuando llegaron a los santos, termino por enojarse mas ya que ahora su padre no tenia excusas para dejar sola a su mama y lo seguia haciendo.

dato curioso: tracey (no la del mundo canonico) esta enamorada de franklin, se enamoro de la misma forma en que trisha se enamoro de michael, “amor a primera vista” (seria una version alternativa “padre e hijo”) irian a rescatar a tracey que fue secuestrada por sus “supuestos amigos” (porque tiene problemas para lograr hacer buenos amigos) y franklin es lo primero que ve, cuando su padre y él van a rescatarla.

luego de ser rescatada y que su padre decidiese irse en un taxi (por que trisha le estaba llamando insistentemente durante toda la mision, para saber que pasa) ella conversa con franklin y franklin la ve como una chica cool, para desgracia de tracey que esta enamorada solo la ve como una amiga (porque franklin aun esta enamorado de tanisha) intercambian numeros y si decides salir con ella, franklin no la llevara a tomar, pero si a comer en puesto de comida rapida. a tracey no le importa porque esta ocupada tratando de no sonar nerviosa o obsesionada con las preguntas que le hace a franklin… como: donde vive, con quien vive, cuantas mujeres conoce, sus tallas (indirectamente), entre otras preguntas vergonzosas. es obvio que esta relacion no va a funcionar xD


	9. Trisha De Santa - misión “De Libro”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sé que la misión es de antes de la misión “¿alguien dijo yoga?” lo que afecta a mi AU el hecho de que Trisha aún no enloquece (explota), sin embargo estas son las misiones que le devuelven “el sentido” y le hacen recordar quien había sido en el pasado, antes de sus hijos, cuando su historial criminal era aún peor que el de Michael. Gracias a @pantofobia me ha inspirado a hacer esto xD

Entrada, con Michael:

Michael: De santa.

Haines: ¡no es el apellido que está en tu ficha, Michael! Soy Haines.

Michael: ¿ahora que es lo que quieren?…

Haines: un trato, nos olvidábamos que tan útil puede ser tu esposa así que ella ya está viniendo en camino.

Michael: ¿no pueden simplemente dejarla fuera de esto?

Haines: no, ya no.

—

mira a trisha urgando en la basura-(no se que poner aquí que no sea mas incomodo que decir que esta orinar pero bue.) 

Michael: ¿Qué haces?

Trisha: nada…

Michael: estas… ¿estas fisgoneando la basura?

Trisha: ¿te importa?

Michael: ¿Qué diablos está pasando contigo?

Trisha. Me siento abandonada, y creo que debo ir al siquiatra.

Michael: maldición…

Trisha: bueno, siempre es un buen día para acudir a una reunión secreta de gobierno en un lugar abandonado a ver si nos crecen bolas por eso.

—–

Entrada, con Trisha:

Trisha: ¿Quién diablos es?

Haines: la persona que sabe que disfrutabas tu vida más que ahora. Steven Haines. Tu esposo viene en camino, te tenemos una oferta que te va a encantar.

Trisha: ¿Qué me encantara?, vete a saber cómo lograras eso…

—–

Trisha: Mikey.

Michael: (está fumando)…

Trisha: ya te dije que dejaras esa basura.

Michael. Lo sé.

Trisha: ¿por qué no intentas algo más nuevo? como el speed.

Michael: ya, basta…

Trisha: podría derribarte en este momento, pastelito.

Michael: Es porque te estas empezando a volver loca, no porque estés en buena forma.

Trisha: como si tú también hicieras algo más productivo que sentarte y dar órdenes en el estudio.

Michael: que te den.

Trisha: ¿sabes? Creo que eso es exactamente lo que quieres hacerme…

…

Michael: … no puedo creer que me lo diga mi propia mujer.

—–

Detalles de la misión (porque serian muchos diálogos que tendría que cambiar)

En primer lugar, ambos entran y Trisha ve a Steven, Dave y Devin conversando (despidiéndose), todo procede normal hasta que ella mira con más detenimiento de Dave, lo conoce, sabe de el por los periódicos que salieron luego de que ella y Michael se fueran de North Yankton. Sin embargo tiene un presentimiento malo sobre él.

Cuando sacan a Ferdinand, Michael empieza a entender lo que exactamente quieren, y Trisha siente una especie de escalofríos, pero no de esos que se sienten cuando vez algo que no te gusta, sino todo lo contrario, mira al piso, y Michael intenta convencer a Haines de que su esposa no haga lo que él cree que hará, le tomo mucho tiempo sacar a Trisha de ese tipo de cosas, para que luego la metiesen y Trisha no ayudaba en nada al no decir absolutamente nada, seguía fijándose en las herramientas que usaría.

Haines lo manda afuera y Trisha no dice nada, pero se queda mirando durante un buen rato las herramientas a su disposición, hasta que recibe la orden. “vamos a hacerle hablar, eres buena en eso ¿cierto?”

Mientras Trisha revive viejos demonios, Michael y Dave van teniendo su conversación, debido a que las cosas están llegando lejos, Michael le pide a Dave ayuda con respecto a su mujer.

Dave quiere ayudarle pero solo le da dos ideas:

\- Decirle a Trisha que el FBI le siguió la pista y pidió que entregasen a alguien de su grupo y los dejarían en paz.

\- Decirle a Trisha que Brad fue descubierto y que solo lo quería a él. Pues creían que él era el cabecilla, hicieron negocios con él y que prefirió salvarla a ella y a su familia.

Ninguna de estas ideas cuenta que Brad esta muerto.

La misión procede como lo previsto, Trisha torturando a Ferdinand. Al final logran matar al sujeto correcto y Haines le encarga a Trisha a terminar el trabajo, porque ya no necesitan del sujeto, así que decide llevárselo en auto hasta el aeropuerto, hablándole y tratando de sonar como una buena persona, pero hiéndase por las ramas. Esta nerviosa, después de todo, ha sido un tiempo que no había hecho. Deja al sujeto en la entrada y se regresa para casa, no habla con Michael en todo el día, pero no está asombrada o asustada, se siente confundida. No sabe si le gusto hacer lo que hiso.


	10. Trisha De Santa - Por amor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trisha y sus primeros meses en Los Santos.

Era la situación más extraña que había tenido, si bien había accedido a ir a los santos esta es la primera vez en toda la vida que Michael le daba un regalo tan… singular.

Veía la caja delante de ella y podría jurar que los niños se le quedaron viéndole, sobre todo James que también veía el vestido.

Michael le había regalado un vestido. En la vida Michael le había incomodado su forma de vestir.

\- No sabía que te gustaría, pero al final creí que esto se vería lindo en ti. – le dijo Michael.

Se quedó mirando el vestido.

\- … -luego le dio una sonrisa. – no sabía que tenías esa clase de fetiche también Michael.

…

\- mami, ¿qué es un fetiche?

Michael se apresuró en decir.

\- No es nada, Trisha hablo en serio, lo digo por el clima y la ciudad, no puedes ir en jeans y polo simple toda tu vida.

\- ¿te está incomodando mi modo de vestir?

\- No es eso, es que…

Trisha no quería presionar a Michael, pero realmente quería saber, una pequeña parte de ella tenía dudas.

\- Es solo que bueno mira a tu alrededor, no podemos vestir como lo hacíamos antes, sé que no sientes pasión por la ropa en general no es eso lo que me incomoda, además, en parte es porque siempre pensé como te verías en vestidos, además del que usaste en nuestra boda.

Trisha se le quedo viendo, como queriendo encontrar algo en sus ojos, algo que le dijese que mentía, sin embargo deja de hacerlo casi de inmediato… ¿Qué le pasaba?, era su esposo, si él tenía ganas de verla usando vestidos ¡JODER! ¡Usaría vestidos! No podía ser tan incomodo.

-

Michael había llevado ya los papeles para inscribir a los niños al colegio, aunque ella quería ir y ver al director en persona, le dijo que algunas cosas en los santos funcionaban de manera distinta a las cosas en North Yankton.

La intimidación ya no era una opción, en la puerta de la escuela ya no le dejaban pasar más allá del portón, cosa que en la otra escuela ella podía incluso pasearse a sus anchas y ver por las ventanas de los salones. Aquí no podía si no había un evento abierto al público, tuvo que despedirse de sus hijos desde la puerta y lo más extraño ningún otro padre estaba cerca, los demás niños llegaban en carros que solo les dejaban en la puerta sin más y otros llegaban en el autobús escolar, algunos niños les veían raros a los tres.

Trisha les deseo suerte y les dijo que le recogerían a la hora de salida y que la esperasen.

A la hora de salida las cosas fueron… fueron más allá de la raya, estaba regresando molesta luego de que todos esos mocosos le había quitado la paciencia, sin saber quiénes porque eran muchos más que en la primeria de North Yankton, se atrevieron a meterse con su hija jalándole los cabellos, los maestros no habían dicho nada y james parecía tranquilo pero no engañaba a nadie, tenía un pequeño moretón en el brazo.

“la mayoría de los padres aquí tienen seguridad Trisha, no basta solamente amenazar a TODOS los padres, eso ya no lo podemos hacer…”

Tenía que enseñarles a los niños a defenderse por sí solos cuando estuvieran en esa escuela… maldición.

-

Michael era un hombre que le gustaba las cosas fáciles, pero si las cosas eran difíciles igualmente las hacía, si no había otra opción claro.

Michael había logrado ser invitado a una fiesta en la cual Solomón Richards, el director de cine del cual su esposo era fan, y el susodicho estaría ahí, claro también otras personas, pero lo importante es que al fin conocería a su ídolo.

Trisha no podía decirle que no cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de su marido, conocer a ese vejestorio realmente le hacía feliz y ella tuvo que usar otro vestido para ir a la fiesta.

Una vez ahí se sentía como en una reunión de hippies, se pegaba a Michael porque jamás había estado en una fiesta con tanta gente desconocida… todos hablaban de temas tan banales, como lo que habían visto en la televisión, los chismes para ser más exactos…

Se sujetó al brazo de Michael, hasta que este deslumbro a Solomón le dejo en la barra de comidas y se fue a entablar conversación con el viejo.

Por todo lo demás estaba nerviosa y aunque no lo admitiría jamás, estaba asustada.

Si no estuviese con Michael y hubiese caído de casualidad, ella hubiese mandado a todos a la mierda… no soportaba tanta gente plástica en el lugar. Sobre todo a las mujeres de su edad que la miraban como si ella fuese un bicho raro. Juraba que si alguien al llegase a toc—

\- Lo siento… - dijo una señora de mayor edad, llamando su atención. – veo que es tu primera fiesta verdad.

Juraba que ella era un fantasma. Pero luego se sintió feliz de haberla conocido.

Toda la fiesta se la paso con la amable señora que se llamaba, Patricia. Era tan gentil, no podía ver ni un atisbo de maldad en sus ojos, ella también se sentía fuera de lugar en una fiesta a la que su marido le había traído. Hablaban sobre todo tipo de temas Trisha se sentía tan aliviada, le pidió su teléfono, todo iba bien hasta que…

\- ¿¡mujer donde diablos estabas!? ¡deja de molestar a la gente y vámonos!

La señora miro a Trisha con tristeza.

\- Nos vemos, ha sido un placer.

\- … no se preocupe, yo la llamo, ¿puedo? ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto querida.

¿Quién diablos era el sujeto que practicamente la arrastraba? ¿Cómo diablos tenia los huevos de hacerle eso a Patricia? ¿¡Cómo diablos nadie hacía nada!?

Pero antes de que ella hiciese ese algo, Michael la detuvo y abrazo, había conseguido simpatizar con Salomón Richards.

-

Habían pasado ya meses desde que había llegado a los santos y debía de admitir que la experiencia había sido una tortura. Se sentía tan limitada…

Ella había sido una asesina, su talento era la violencia, y mírenla ahora, solo era… solo era una sombra de lo que fue…

Ya no había vuelto a agredir a alguien desde hace tan tiempo, de hecho sus manos se habían vuelto, blandas… empezaba a sentir apego por la televisión y encontraba el Golf divertido…

¡ENCONTRABA EL GOLF DIVERTIDO!

Quería mandar todo a la basura.

\- Cielo… ¿estás viendo algo que yo no? –dijo observando la televisión.

Michael se sentó a su lado, ella se había perdido en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que estaba con la televisión apagada.

\- Lo siento, es que estaba pensando… - le dijo Trisha.

\- Y… ¿puedo saber en qué pensabas? – respondió Michael.

\- ¿A ti te gusta los santos?

\- Sí, me encanta, es mejor que congelarme el trasero en North Yankton – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, eso es cierto. –le devolvió la sonrisa. No podía mentirle, el frio era su estado natural, pero el calor de los santos era mejor recibido.

No quería engañarle a Michael, le diría la verdad de cómo se sentía aquí.

\- Trisha…

\- ¿Mmm?

Michael se acercó a sus labios, no es que no la besase casi nunca, pero por alguna razón los labios de Michael tenían algo que siempre le ponían a alucinar, como si fuese una droga.

\- Te amo cielo.

Y ella amaba a Michael con todo su corazón…

\- Yo también y mucho. – le dijo dándole otro beso pero con más pasión.

Solo se detuvieron cuando los niños entraban por la sala. Cada uno pidiendo ver una película, todos quedaron de acuerdo en que sería una película que el viejo Solomon le había dado a Michael como obsequio (no era para todas las edades, pero al menos estarían ahí para explicarle la situación a los niños con respecto a las escenas de acción).

James quería palomitas dulces y Tracy palomitas salas, por decisión democrática (que el propio james sugirió) gano las palomitas saladas. Para enojo de james, pero todos se acomodaron listos para ver la película.

Y eran en momentos como estos, cuando tenía sobre sus piernas la cabeza de Michael, mientras veía la película tan concentrado, los niños devorando las palomitas y ella en medio de todo eso.

Le recordaban que quizás… Los Santos no eran tan malo.

Su familia estaba ahí.

Sus hijos estaban ahí.

Michael estaba ahí.

Y su amor aún seguía ahí.

… aguantaría… lo haría… Porque los amaba.


	11. Trisha De Santa - Conversion con Lamar (basado en la mision packman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> una conversacion de trisha y lamar, claro que aqui trisha no habla sobre como conocio a michael, eso es algo que trisha ya se lo explico en otro momento.

\- Al menos está vivo… - dijo recostándose contra el respaldo de la camioneta.

Lo que había pasado con Michael hace unos días, luego de que Michael fuese rescatado por Franklin le había aliviado, pero eso no le hacía del todo feliz, aún tenía su cabeza llena de dudas acerca de Michael, sobre todo en general.

\- Pensé que no te importaba… - le respondió Lamar, Franklin estaba profundamente dormido.

\- Yo también lo pensaba pero… - todavía recordaba lo que paso en Ludenfford, cuando Amanda le dijo que quien creía estaba en la tumba de Michael, no era un títere si no que uno de sus mejores amigos, ¿Cuántas más cosas eran mentira?

\- Oye, sé que debe ser difícil, es tu jodido esposo, has compartido mucho con él.

\- ¡ARGH! ¡Eh compartido muchas cosas que ni siquiera sé que son reales! ¿Cómo sé que no me miente en todo lo demás?, yo jamás lo hice, ¡jamás le dije que no!

\- Pero le dijiste ¿cómo te sentías?

\- ¿¡Eh?!

\- Es decir, chica, odias Los Santos se te nota a leguas, ¿no le dijiste eso a tu esposo? ¿Solo figuraste que lo aceptarías y nada más?

\- … yo… creí que me dejaba entender cuando ignoraba algunos comentarios de la ciudad.

\- Chica, puede que él sea un mentiroso. Es cierto, el empezó, pero solo lo dejaste seguir.

\- ¡YO NO SABIA QUE ME MENTIA! –levante la voz, para suerte, franklin tenía un sueño profundo y no se despertaba así de simple.

Que sueño tan inocente.

\- Por dios mujer, ningún hombre es bueno ocultando cosas al cien por ciento, ¿ni siquiera te levanto alguna duda?

\- …bueno.

\- …

Si tenía mis dudas, ¿Cómo es que deje que estas cosas pasaran?

\- Quizás, el último golpe en North Yankton fue demasiado sospechoso, sus ganas de tener hijos eran también extrañas y su salida con sus “amigos” siempre era antes de un golpe, pero yo, confié en el ¿vale? Yo quería cree que todo es un malentendido.

\- Bueno si tú lo dices, pero quizás este también sea otro mal entendido.

\- ¿eh?

\- Es decir si no te amara no crees que él no estaría metido en problemas hasta el cuello.

Un momento, ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿problemas hasta el cuello?

\- ¿Franklin no te conto?

\- ¿Que no me conto?, ¡argh! ¿¡que más mentiras me tienen de Michael?!

\- Oye, no son malas mentiras, son mentiras buenas.

\- Ninguna mentira es buena.

¡¿por qué siempre está haciendo cosas a mis espaldas?!

\- Antes de matarme, al menos escucharas que clases de problemas tuvieron que pasar según Franklin.

\- … ok

\- Bien, me dijo que esta tal Amanda había ido a su casa, tú huiste, Amanda también fue detrás de ella y se bajó toda la casa de una de las amantes de ese tal Madrazo por error porque esa tal Amanda quería extorsionarlo.

\- …

¿Extorsión?, tiene sentido, ella no volvería con alguien que la rechazo solo porque…

\- Cuando Franklin volvió a salir con Michael luego de que fuéramos a lo de Strech estaba tan enfadado con franklin porque te dejo que te involucraras…

\- …

¿Es por eso que regreso tan molesto a casa?

\- Cuando te hiciste ese negocio de drogas en Sandy Shore, el negro tuvo que cubrirte y hacer trabajos para esos sujetos del FBI con tal de que no te delatasen porque Merryweather esta tras tu trasero.

\- …

¡¿Merryweather?!

\- ¿Y aun crees que no te ama? en serio mujer, creo que desconfías tanto de Michael porque crees que no eres lo suficientemente buena desde un principio, pero piénsalo ¿si tu no valieras la pena, hubiesen seguido casados 20 años? ¿Para qué cojones un hombre esta con una mujer 20 años si no te aguantara?

\- … tú, tienes razón.

\- Y en lo más fondo de mi corazón sé que estoy jodiendome a mí mismo diciéndote esto, pero joder el esta tan desesperado porque estés de vuelta con él, que hasta yo lo siento, negra, lo siento y jamás vi al sujeto en persona.

\- …

\- Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer?…

…

Michael…

\- Primero, golpearte. – dije dando un golpe despacio en las costillas.

\- ¡hey!

\- Segundo, solo hay una forma de estar completamente segura…

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- En North Yankton a veces por diversión seguía a las personas a tal punto que ellas no sabían que yo estaba ahí, solo para divertirme… es hora de hacerlo con Michael.


End file.
